


Tipsy Typing

by HurricaneScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneScully/pseuds/HurricaneScully
Summary: This was a Tumblr thing. I got tipsy and wrote this. It's smutty as hell and has virtually no plot. Enjoy :-)





	Tipsy Typing

She know he wanted her. She wasn't an idiot. She was a trained investigator for God's sake. It still caught her though. She'd found it down his couch. A pair of her underwear!

She'd been looking for them for what felt like forever. She wouldn't even have noticed their disappearance were it not for the fact that she had the bra to match and she liked the set. She had the bra on right now actually, she realised. 

Mulder was in his bathroom and she had been sitting on his couch trying to go over the case he seemed to think had something to do with a shapeshifter robbing banks. She dipped her hand between the cushions randomly and felt it. She'd pulled it up wondering what it was. 

How did he get them? What did he do with them? Did he have more of her underwear?

She rationalised that it was natural that they want each other. An average male thought about sex about twenty times a day, not the once every seven seconds everyone thought but it was still a hell of a lot. She was with him for most of those times, she was sure. Therefore it only made sense that he'd think of her eventually. She thought of him too. It was natural, wasn't it? 

She also knew he was practically a porno connoisseur. Still... why did he have them? She thought of him holding them, touching their delicate black lace and wanking to the thought of her. She'd done it too, without the aid of underwear, of course. She'd thought of him so many lonely nights. She wanted him too, so badly. She didn't blame him for having them. For possibly using them to add to a fantasy about her. She'd have done it too if she's honest.

Should she let him know now? Was it their time? Should she admit to finding them? She thought about it as she twiddle them in her fingers. Were they ready for what the night may bring if she let him know she knew.

"I was thinking Scul..." He trailed off. He saw them in her hands. Fuck! He'd been using them to jack off just before she'd come over. He'd been about to cum when she'd shown up and he'd been on the couch with an old mangled photo of her and her underwear. He managed to stash the picture but when she'd knocked a second time he'd just crammed her underwear down the couch. 

She flushed. "I'm going to the bathroom" She said and moved so fast passed him she was practically a blur. It didn't escape Mulders notice that she kept the underwear in her hand as she left. Oh God. He felt sick! This was *not* how he wanted her to find out about his pathetic little obsession.

He crumpled to the couch and felt like crying. Not only had his favorite thing been taken away but Scully now knew the full extent of his perverted nature. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

She opened the door and stood nervously. He heard it open and almost reluctantly cast his eyes to her. Holy fuck! She stood there in the tiny back underwear with a matching bra on. Nothing else.

He was instantly hard. What the fuck was going on. He wished he could be more debonair, rush over, hold her, tell her how stunning she was, tell her he loved her, that he'd always loved her. Instead he just sat there stunned and unable to move. Moron.

Oh, Christ, Scully. Help me out here. Fuck. 

"Is this what you had in mind?" She asked. Her voice caressed over him like silk. She cooked an eyebrow at him. Daring him to move.

Please. Oh, God, Mulder. Please, don't let me be wrong about this. Please, don't leave me here alone. Please!

"God yes!" He snapped out of whatever haze he'd been in and leapt for her.

His lips met her's almost instantly. It wasn't the romantic way he'd imagined kissing her. It was rough and fierce. He wanted to devour her. To crawl inside of her until he lost himself. He heard her moaning. She was struggling to keep up with him. His tongue forcefully plundering her mouth. 

Their lips dueled and fought for supremacy inside her mouth. Her hands hung limply on his ass. She seemed stunned although she was the one who started this whole thing. Her mouth moved passionately against his as she tried her best to keep up with his hungry craving for her.

He pulled away from her mouth, leaving her breathless, her chest heaving. 

Shit, Scully. You're so stunning! 

He swooped down and planted open mouthed kisses over her chest. Scully reached around herself and undone her bra. Desperate to feel his lips on her breasts. He wanted to taste her there so badly but he couldn't bare to have taken his hands from her perfect silk skin for even a moment to do it. 

He growled. Actually growled! Scully didn't think that ever really happened. She'd only ever read about a man growling in a sexual way in trashy romance books she bought. Which of course she'd never admit to buying. He did growl though and she felt a pool of moisture completely flood her core.

He hauled the bra down her shaking arms. As soon as it fell off of her hands he rushed back to her and took a rose coloured nipple into his mouth. 

Christ, that feels so damn... God! Oh, Mulder! Yes!

How long had it been since she'd had a man's lips there. He sucked at her nipple as if his life depended on it. Her hands wove into his hair without her knowledge. She moaned and gasped. Totally unable to make her vocal cords work enough to tell him how incredible it was. How much she wanted him, loved him. God, how she wished she could speak! 

He worked on her other nipple and pinched the one he'd just left between his thumb and forefinger. 

She was so perfect! So utterly perfect! He knew he had to be dreaming. Things like this just didn't happen in real life. It was just like something out of his fantasies. He had to be dreaming. He just had to be. He wasn't this lucky!

He was so anxious to atleast get inside of her before he woke up alone on his couch again. He scooped her up in his arms and moved to his bedroom. His eyes locking with hers and seeing utter desire flood them. Her azure eyes a deep dark endless blue with lust. Yup, definitely a dream. 

She lowered her mouth to his again and kissed him. Her tiny pink tongue caressing over his. He pushed away the thought of waking alone and decided to try and enjoy the moment. Dream or not Dana Scully was half naked in his arms with her tongue twisting and swirling with his. She bucked her hips a little.

"Christ, Mulder" She panted out when she felt his erection brushing her soaking core. He dropped her to his bed. "You've got too many clothes on" She told him. He stripped off hastily, leaving only his boxers on. He felt slightly foolish as he hopped around pulling off his socks. He heard her giggle a little, a soft tinkling sound. He grew, if possible, even harder at the sound. 

"Get over here" She begged and scooted up the bed a bit to give him room. He more than happily followed her command and prowled towards her. A predatory gleam in his eyes. 

He pushed her down on her back. A small bolt of fear that he was being too rough plowed through him. She gasped and moaned though so she clearly didn't mind. He collapsed into the 'V' of her legs and ground his hard cock against her.

"Fuck, Mulder" She panted and bucked up into his hard member. He started kissing down her body. He wanted to taste her so badly. He had a huge kink for giving oral sex. She hooked her hands under his elbows and pulled his back up. He gave her a quizzical look.

"I want you inside of me." She said simply and covered his mouth with kisses again. She pushed him up and pulled down his boxers. He kicked them off.

Scully licked her lips. The urge to swallow him almost over coming her. She'd never been a huge fan of giving head before but Mulder was in a league of his own. So big. So damn thick. So tasty looking. He had to be about 8 inches long. God, she'd never been with someone so big.

Jesus, Mulder. This is going to be so good! 

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back on top of her. He kissed her again. He could hardly think. "Scully. Oh, Scully" He gasped out in between fevered kisses. 

She reached down and grasped his thick cock and tried to position him at her entrance. It was only then that she remembered she still had her panties on. A thin cotton barrier that stopped her getting what she wanted. For fuck's sake! She grumbled and actually felt tears prick her eyes. She'd never been wound so tight before, so desperate! She *needed* him. 

Mulder understood that desperation. He pushed the black lacy panties to the side and pushed his cock at her entrance. 

It all seemed to slow down. Time itself standing still. This was no dream and he couldn't believe he was about to be inside of her. *Scully* He gazed into her eyes. Trying to connect the crazy frenzied feelings with her. His partner, his friend, his world, his love! 

She gave him a shy smiled and he knew she could feel it too. The slightly scary feeling of shock and awe coursing through both of them. She gave him a small nod.

"I love you" She told him sincerely. He lost it and thrust his whole dick into her.

Heaven. She felt like heaven. Like tight smooth liquid fire. She was so damn wet! He'd done that to her. Him!

Scully's eyes rolled back. Had it ever felt this good? She doubted it. He filled every part of her. Soothing the ache she'd had forever. She felt like she'd been merely existing before this moment. This was life. This was the world in HD. Technicolour. Everything. He was *everything*! 

Mulder stayed still, both out of fear of cuming too quickly and out of fear of hurting the delicate beauty beneath him. She bucked her hips eventually, giving him his cue to move. 

He moved in and out of her in such perfect sych that it could be the millionth time they'd done this. He hit every single spot she loved. He was going too slow though. Scully wanting the crazy frenzied lover of a moment ago. That desperation. The all encompassing need and desire for her.

"Fuck me the way you fantasise about" She whispered. Her lust made her bold as it always did. 

"Ugh, shit, Scully!" He groaned and started pumping quickly into her. She met each of his desperate thrusts. 

"Yes! Like that! Oh, God!" She hardly even recognised her own voice. She was so far gone. He was so damn good. 

This union was everything and more that she'd hoped. She'd wanted him since she saw him. It had grown to so much more. 

Mulder wanted to say he loved her too. He always has, he thinks. The sensations are too much though. He can't think about more than her walls twitching and trembled around him.

"Fuck. Ye hee esss! God, I'm gonna... oh, Mulder. I'm gonna.... cu.UMMMM" She grabbed him so tightly. Her neat little nails almost piercing the skin on his back. Her body clamping all around him. Her face held a look of complete wonder. 

He thrust once more and it was all too much. He spilled into her. His body finding a sense of completion within her. 

He collapsed into her. His arms too tired to hold him up. She ran soothing hands over everywhere she could touch.

"I love you too, you know." He told her and felt mortified when he felt tears come to his eyes. She heard the tears in his voice.

"I know. Shh... I know" She kissed his cheek and then grunted a little. 

"I'm sorry. I'm heavy" He pulled his rapidly softening cock from her and they both groaned at the loss of one another. He rolled over and pulled her close. 

Scully lay in the nook of his neck and marveled at how it felt like she should have been there forever, she fit so perfectly. She sighed and kissed his chest.

"Scully, what about..." He started to ask about all the problems they might encounter. The job. Their friendship. It was a lot to risk. 

"Shh... dont think. Just stay in this moment with me." She felt him nod "we love each other. The rest will work itself out." She smiled and kissed his chest again. He kissed her hair and they settled further into each other and drifted off


End file.
